


That's When I Love You

by sourwulfur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Isaac is a Hale sort of, Isaac plays soccer, JUST, Lots of it, M/M, That's When I Love You by Aslyn, inspired by the song, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things about Isaac Lahey that Stiles Stilinski loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's When I Love You

_When you have to look away,_  
 _When you don't have much to say,_  
 _That's when I love you._  
 _I love you, just that way.  
_

__

   
Fall was, perhaps, Stiles Stilinski's favorite time of year. He loved the cooler weather, the changing of the leaves, and (most importantly) pumpkin flavored _everything_. Fall also brought with it Halloween, and an excuse for him to sit snuggled against his boyfriend's side at the school bonfire the night before the biggest track meet of the year when he got cold. Isaac Lahey, Stiles' boyfriend of over a year, said nothing when the hyperactive teen took a seat next to him on one of the long logs serving as benches around the large bonfire, but he smiled softly as he took Stiles' hand in his own, their fingers lacing together and resting on Isaac’s thigh. His head rested on Isaac’s shoulder, tipping his face up to look at the taller teen next to him.

 

Isaac's face flushed a little as he talked to Scott, knowing that Stiles was watching him again. It continued for several minutes until Isaac turned his head and ducked down enough for Stiles' head to slip off of his shoulder and he could kiss the other boy gently. Stiles smiled into the action, sitting up a little straighter, though Isaac had to remained ducked to reach his height. Stiles was the one to break the kiss, nuzzling Isaac’s nose as he pulled away before they both focused on conversation with Scott. Isaac talked less than the other two, but it was not unusual. Isaac was not a very big talker, not in public, anyway. Through the years, Stiles had gotten to know the other teen a lot better than any of their mutual friends had.

 

Their attention turned from Scott to Coach when the man stood up from his seat and started ranting about how huge the match was going to be the following day. “Lahey, Mahealani, we're counting on _you_ to make this win,” Coach said near the end of his speech, fixing glares at each of them. “So, get out there and kick some ass!”

 

There was general cheering and shouts from everyone around them and Stiles chuckled softly as he squeezed Isaac’s hand. He smiled up at the curly-haired teen once again, unable to keep from laughing softly at the sheepish look on Isaac’s face as his boyfriend was told several times over that he would be the reason they won the meet. It never ceased to amaze Stiles just how shy Isaac could be at times, when he often held such a confident air about him.

 

Before they really got to know one another, Stiles had thought that _he_ was the shy one. Of course, Isaac had proved that wrong rather quickly. Getting Isaac alone, however, Stiles got to see that shyness slowly fade away. It did not matter to Stiles either way; he liked both sides of his boyfriend. “Wanna get outta here?” Stiles asked him quietly a short while later, when everyone around them was getting increasingly more drunk. That would make for an awesome bus ride in the morning.

 

Isaac nodded in response, waiting for Stiles to stand up before he did without letting go of his hand. “Hey, Scott, we're going,” Stiles told their friend, who nodded in response and waved them off with a shout of seeing them in the morning.

 

Stiles just smiled and started to walk with Isaac to where his Jeep was parked. Neither one said anything, but Stiles could feel Isaac’s thumb brushing against the back of his hand. He was not completely sure where that habit came from, but he definitely did not mind it. Just the simplest touch like that reminded him that Isaac was actually there, that he was real and everything was okay. It was still quiet between them when they reached the Jeep, and Stiles leaned against the side of it, pulling Isaac close by the front of his jacket. “Ready for tomorrow?” Stiles asked quietly, effectively breaking the silence.

 

Isaac let out a heavy breath, blowing his cheeks out as he did with a lift of his shoulders. “A little,” replied the curly-haired teen after a moment, slipping forward to rest his hands on Stiles' hips, taking comfort in being able to stand pressed close to his boyfriend.

 

Stiles smiled softly, in a manner that reassured Isaac that everything was going to work out fine, while looking up into the taller teen's eyes. “I love you,” Stiles said, voice barely audible but with a sincerity that practically shook Isaac to the core.

 

The curly-haired teen wet his lips and lowered his eyes, a smile slowly forming before he looked up at Stiles through his lashes. “I love you, too.”

 

  
  
_To hear you stumble when you speak_  
 _Or see you walk with two left feet_  
 _That's when I love you, I love you endlessly._  
  


 

It was a boring day at the coffee shop in town, where Stiles worked part time after school or on weekends to have extra gas money and to be able to pay for repairs on the Jeep. He stood behind the counter, bent over to rest his elbows on the counter next to the register. One hand held a pen that he tapped on the counter while the other held his head up. He sighed softly, wishing that the shift would be over soon. The best part about working there was the free coffee he got; but, he'd already had a latte at the beginning of his shift, so making another was out of the question. At least until he grew even more bored. Business would pick up in another hour or so, once people were officially off of work for the day. The after-school rush had ended already.

 

Stiles idly wet his lips and considered redoing the display in the window, but he stopped when he spotted a familiar face across the street. Walking along the sidewalk, talking animatedly was Scott. Instead of him being with Allison, like Stiles expected him to be, he realized that Scott was with Isaac. His boyfriend seemed interested in whatever Scott was talking about, nodding and inputting his own thoughts, to which Scott grew even more excited about. Stiles was not sure what they were talking about, but seeing Isaac smile was more than enough to make Stiles smile as well.

 

After a moment in which the conversation seemed to hit a lull, Isaac and Scott changed direction to cross the street, heading directly to the coffee shop. Stiles felt like dancing in relief at the fact that he would not be _alone_ in the shop much longer. Scott and Isaac came into the shop with matching smiles and greetings, though Stiles did not get his reply out as his words got interrupted by slight laughter at the complete look of shock on Isaac’s face as the teen stumbled slightly over his own feet. Stiles bit his lip to keep from laughing more than he had as Isaac’s face grew bright red and Scott laughed enough for the both of them. “Shut up,” Isaac mumbled as he stopped right in front of the counter.

 

Stiles just smiled warmly, reaching out over the counter to grab the front of Isaac’s jacket. He then tugged the other teen over enough to be able to lean up and kiss him, ignoring Scott's protests. They had to watch Scott act all lovey with Allison, so he could deal. “Hi,” Stiles said quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Isaac’s nose before pulling away. The kiss was the best distraction Stiles could have given from the moment without grace, and Isaac smiled brightly in response. Stiles thought it was cute, when Isaac would stumble over his own feet and get all embarrassed. Sometimes, he would tease Isaac about it, but usually only when they were alone, and he would always let Isaac know that he did, in fact, find it cute.

 

Isaac was a great asset to the cross-country team (he helped them win that big match, after all), but he was not always the most graceful when it simply came to walking. It was little quirks like that that had caught Stiles' attention in the curly-haired teen in the first place. “So, uhm, I was wondering,” Isaac said quietly to Stiles after Scott busied himself with looking over the cookie options for the day. “There's, I mean... I can understand if you say no, but it... I would, uh...”

 

Running a hand through his own hair, Stiles smiled softly as he listened to his boyfriend struggling to spit out whatever it was he was trying to ask. It was not something that happened often, just when Isaac was overly worried about saying the wrong thing, such as the first time he had tried to tell Stiles that he loved him. Stiles ended up saying it first, and with a relieved breath, Isaac had responded in kind. The only other time Stiles could really remember was soon after they had gotten together in their junior year, and Isaac had asked him to homecoming, or tried to, anyway. That time, however, Stiles was not sure what his boyfriend was trying to say and he could not answer for him to make him relax. Instead, he took Isaac’s hand in his own, thumb brushing against the back of the other boy's hand.

 

The tension in Isaac’s shoulders seemed to release immediately and the other teen let out a slow breath while Scott remained blissfully occupied with the baked goods. “Talia's throwing this big family thing Friday, and, uhm, I wanted to know if you could come. She, uh, wants to meet you... officially, as my boyfriend,” Isaac finally said after a moment, his head ducked just enough that he was not directly looking at Stiles. He had never asked someone he was dating over to the house before, especially not when he had first been taken in by the Hale family. They all knew Stiles already, Beacon Hills was not that big; but, Stiles had not been over there as his _boyfriend_ for a dinner with the family type thing. It was a big deal to Isaac, something _normal_ that he had never thought he would experience when he had been living with his dad.

 

Stiles, who had been unsure as to what Isaac was trying to say, smiled brightly once the other teen finally got the words out. “Derek's not going to pull the big brother card is he?” Stiles questioned with a laugh, smiling once again as Isaac slowly looked up at him. “Because, I’ve got one better. My dad's the sheriff.” They'd already gone through “meet the parent” with the sheriff pretty soon after Stiles and Isaac had gotten together. The only reason Stiles had not with the Hales was because timing had never worked out right yet. He ran his free hand through his hair as Isaac chuckled a little at the statement he had made, and then he said, “Of course I’ll go. Should I bring anything?”

 

Isaac shook his head a little, slowly becoming more relaxed as Scott returned to his side, figuring that he could stop pretending to not be there finally. “Nah, Laura would kick you if you did,” Isaac replied, a smile tugging on his lips that only widened after Stiles stole another quick kiss from him.

 

“You two are nauseating, really,” Scott stated with a grimace, though they could both hear the teasing in their friend's tone and Stiles rolled his eyes, shoving Scott backward which made them all laugh.

 

  
_And when you're mad 'cause you lost a game,_  
 _Forget I'm waiting in the rain,_  
 _Baby, I'll love you, I'll love you anyway._  


The only downside to fall, in Stiles' opinion, was the fact that it did rain more often than in the summer. He frowned faintly at that fact as he looked up at the cloud filled sky for a moment before focusing on the road in front of him again. Cross-country had just ended, but Isaac played soccer now that its season was in effect. Stiles went to every home game, and almost every away game. Coach often got annoyed finding Stiles' on the players' bus, but because Stiles had helped them win the lacrosse championships the year before, Finstock did not say a word. The game was not due to start for another twenty minutes, but Stiles wanted to wish Isaac luck before it started. He just hoped that the rain held off until after the game.

 

After finding a parking spot for the Jeep, Stiles hurried off to wait next to the stands where the team would come out to the field. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before the team filed out of the locker room. Jackson gave him a nod as he passed, to which Stiles smiled, and he shared a high-five with Scott as his best friend passed; but, he tugged Isaac aside when the curly-haired teen got to him. “Hi,” Stiles said with a soft laugh at the startled expression on Isaac’s face. It was not uncommon for Isaac to be too focused on the game to come to really realize his surroundings until he got onto the field. He may have been good at lacrosse and cross-country, but soccer was his favorite sport. “I wanted to wish you luck.”

 

“Yeah?” replied Isaac, unable to keep the smile off of his face when Stiles nodded in response. The other teen leaned up in an attempt to kiss him, and made a soft noise of complaint when Isaac leaned back, smirking as he did. The curly-haired teen chuckled then, and ducked down enough to fully kiss his boyfriend. He could have easily gotten lost right there, his hands on Stiles' hips with the other teen's long fingers curling into his hair; but, a sudden coldness and slight pain on the back of his neck made him quickly look up to see Derek looking over the railing of the bleachers behind Stiles with a raised brow.

 

“So, are you planning on joining your team or...?” Derek questioned, his voice almost seeming threatening, though those who knew him knew well enough that the young man was really just teasing the boy that had become like another brother to him.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and shoved Isaac a little as he said, “Go, I’ll see you after.”

 

Isaac smiled and nodded, chastely kissing Stiles once more before rushing over to where his teammates were, apologizing with a sheepish smile to Coach while Stiles made his way to where his father was sitting in the stands next to Melissa McCall. Stiles smirked and raised an eyebrow slightly when he noticed the two of them were holding hands, but he said nothing. It was about time.

 

The game itself was close, and very good. It started to drizzle about half-way through, but not enough to call the game. In the end, though, Beacon Hills lost to the visiting team. The entire team was in a less-than-stellar mood as they filed into the locker rooms. Isaac’s brow was furrowed and his lips pinched in a way that was clear indication to Stiles that he was replaying the entire game, pinpointing where his flaws had been. “I'll see you later,” Stiles told his father as the man left with Melissa, and he hung around next to the bleachers, leaning against the frame while waiting for Isaac to finish in the locker room.

 

Stiles was not sure how long he stood out there before it actually started to rain and he swore under his breath as he ran over to the overhang above the door into the school, but he did not reach it soon enough to stop himself from being drenched by the sudden rain. He shook slightly from the cold as he stood in the protection of the rain, continuing to wait for Isaac. A few long minutes later, Isaac came walking out of the school slowly with his duffel-bag of soccer equipment over his shoulder. The curly-haired teen stopped when he almost ran into Stiles' and his brow furrowed. It took a moment for his boyfriend's state to sink in as he said, “You're wet.” Stiles could pinpoint the exact moment that Isaac realized that it was because he'd been waiting for Isaac and it had started to rain. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I didn't mean...”

 

“Not your fault,” Stiles replied with a shake of his head, though he did not fight when Isaac pulled him into a tight hug, not minding that the shorter teen was getting his dry clothes wet.

 

“Should've come in to get me.” Isaac pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple, running a hand over his back as they stood there. Stiles simply shook his head, hiding his face in Isaac’s chest with a slight sigh. “Why not?”

 

Stiles then pulled away just enough to look up at his boyfriend, smiling softly with another shake of his head. “You needed some time; I understand. I wasn't going to rush you, but I am demanding we go home so I can change clothes before we go get food.”

 

Isaac chuckled a little at the determined expression on Stiles' face, and he nodded once before gently kissing the other teen. “C'mon, let's get you home, then.”

 

  
_So when you turn to hide your eyes,_  
 _'Cause the movie- it made you cry,_  
 _That's when I love you._  
 _I love you a little more each time._  


Movie night at the Stilinski house was an event of legend. It happened one night a month, and included more pizza and snack food than anyone knew what to do with. Popcorn, of course, was a must. Stiles insisted. It started out as just a tradition with Stiles and his father, but then Scott started to come over and join them. Melissa dropped in on a few after that until it became a regular thing. As Scott and Stiles became friends with Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd, they started to show up as well. Lydia brought healthier snacks and always insisted she sit near Jackson. Boyd usually forwent his movie choice and let Stiles choose because they had the same taste in movies (which was why Boyd was his favorite). Allison and Isaac started to join their movie nights after their relationships with Scott and Stiles, respectively, began. Sometimes Cora, Laura, and Derek would join them; but, that was a rarity. That night, the movie of choice was _The Notebook_ (again). Obviously, it had been Lydia's choice. Nobody complained when she shot glares at each of them, however.

 

Lydia and Jackson curled up together on the oversized armchair, with Boyd and Erica sitting together leaning against the front of it. Erica's leg was sprawled out so that it was draped over one of Isaac’s as he lay with his head in Stiles' lap. Stiles sat on the floor in front of the couch, while Allison and Scott sat on one end, and Melissa sat next to the sheriff on the other end. It probably should not have been comfortable, but it was. The movie was almost over, but Stiles was more focused on running his fingers through Isaac’s hair than he was on the movie. After all, he could probably quote it word for word, on time, with the sound off.

 

A smile tugged on his lips when he noticed a slight glisten to Isaac’s eyes during what Stiles deemed the saddest part of the movie, and he gently squeezed the other teen's shoulder with the hand not in his hair. Isaac said nothing, but attempted to turn his head more to hide the fact that there were tears in his eyes. Stiles said nothing, but rested his head back against Scott's knee. He would not tease Isaac about it, not even when they were alone. There was something... nice about knowing that Isaac would let himself get emotional about movies like that. It was not something that everyone knew, unlike how everyone knew Stiles could cry with the best of them (do not get him started on _Armageddon_ ). It was just another one of those quirks about Isaac that Stiles absolutely loved and made his heart nearly burst every time.

 

Just when he thought he could not love Isaac any more, his boyfriend proved him wrong, something he told the other teen when they walked out to the car that Isaac was using for the night (it was one of Laura’s, but she let him use it more than she did after he had gotten his license). Issac's brow furrowed a little, seemingly confused, though he smiled softly as he held the other boy close to him. “What makes you say that?” he questioned, amusement in his voice that matched the look in his eyes.

 

Stiles just smirked a little with a shrug, lifting up onto the balls of his feet to kiss his boyfriend firmly. “Just everything about you,” Stiles answered quietly after a moment and he settled back flat on his feet. “Knowing that you're not just some _guy_ who is scared of emotions. It's... nice. Different than Ryan.”

 

“Good.” Isaac frowned a little as he reached up and held the other teen's face in his hand, thumb brushing against his lips. “You deserve better than him.”

 

“Oh, I’m definitely doing better than him.” Stiles smirked with a nod, pursing his lips enough to press a kiss to the pad of Isaac’s thumb. “You should probably get home before Talia calls.” Isaac nodded a little, but made no motion to move away from Stiles until after he had ducked down enough to kiss the other teen firmly, lingering against his lips for several moments. “Good night.”

 

“I love you,” replied Isaac, his words mostly mumbled, though Stiles knew the honesty behind the statement.

   
  
 _And when you can't quite match your clothes,_  
 _Or when you laugh at your own jokes,_  
 _That's when I love you._  
 _I love you, more then you'll know._  


 

Stiles smirked a little as he stopped in the doorway to Isaac’s room, brow lifting as he watched Isaac struggling to pick out something to wear. “Having fun?” Stiles asked, startling Isaac at the sudden voice and making the other teen hit his knee on his dresser. Stiles winced and hissed empathetically before he said, “Sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, fine,” replied Isaac with a tight voice, taking a deep breath as the moment of pain passed. Once he was relaxed again, he smiled over at Stiles. “What're you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at the party.”

 

“Eh. I thought I’d come over first. Had nothing else to do.” Stiles shrugged as he spoke, tilting his head to rest it against the door frame as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, an excuse to watch you undress? Like I’d pass that up.”

 

“Perv.” Isaac smirked a little with a fond roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. “Lydia's gonna kill me. I have no idea what to wear.”

 

“Well, you weren't considering what you're wearing, were you?” Stiles asked, only to wince when Isaac smiled sheepishly in a way that let him know that yes, it had been an option. “Okay, yeah, she would kill you. Those jeans do not go with that shirt.” Isaac lifted his brow, blinking slowly at his boyfriend's words and Stiles threw his hands up defensively. “Lydia forced me to read one of her fashion magazines. I swear to god it like attached itself to my brain.”

 

Isaac chuckled a little and shook his head before gesturing toward his closet. “Help me pick something, then.”

 

Stiles nodded as he pushed himself away from the door, though as he walked into the room, he smirked and said, “Sure that's such a good idea, though? We might not leave here on time if I get you looking up to Lydia's standards.”

 

“Is that an insult?”

 

Digging through Isaac’s dresser, the shorter teen shook his head before actually looking over to Isaac. “You're kidding, right? It's hard enough to keep my hands to myself normally; but, you dressed up? Well, don't blame me for my lack of restraint.”

 

With a soft laugh and a shake of his head, Isaac just stood there and watched as Stiles picked out something for him to wear. A button-down shirt he did not realize that he owned that he pushed the sleeves up on over a tank top he was sure was actually Derek’s but somehow got mixed in with his things, and his nicest pair of jeans. Casual but not a t-shirt, which for Isaac was dressed up. “Mmm... now, it's no fair,” Stiles said after Isaac had changed and wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's middle to hug him close. “You look so much better than me.”

 

Isaac shook his head in disagreement, but bit his tongue this time around. He and Stiles both had their insecurities with themselves, and Isaac did what he could to ease the ones that Stiles had. That night, however, Isaac did not hear that tone in Stiles' voice, the one that gave it away that he was, in fact, feeling insecure and not simply teasing. That night, Stiles was just _happy_ , and he wasn't going to insist something that could take away from that. “We're a force to be reckoned with,” Isaac stated as he ducked down enough to press a kiss to the exposed skin of Stiles' neck. “Lydia will be impressed that she's molded your fashion skills.”

 

“Oh, shush,” Stiles said as Isaac laughed, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder with a faint smirk of his own. “Lydia does not need to know. If you don't stop that, though, it won't matter because she won't see her handiwork.”

 

“Huh?” Isaac’s head tipped slightly to one side as he tried to figure out what Stiles was talking about, and only then did he realize that he had been brushing his fingers over the small of Stiles' back underneath his shirt. “Oh, sorry.” Isaac smiled sheepishly as he stilled his hand, simply splaying his fingers over the warm skin there. “We should probably go, or I’ll be the reason we're late.”

 

Stiles hummed a little, lifting up on his feet to steal a kiss before he stepped back out of Isaac’s embrace. “If I didn't fear Lydia's wrath, I’d say it'd be worth it.”

 

“Rude.” Isaac laughed as the two of them started to walk toward the door, lacing his fingers with Stiles' after catching the other teen's hand in his own.

 

“Don't act like she doesn't terrify you, too,” replied Stiles, nudging Isaac with his elbow, both of them all smiles and laughs as they made their way out to Stiles' Jeep. Their conversation kept up throughout the drive, and Stiles smiled to himself when Isaac made himself laugh several times with some rather corny jokes that he would not dare repeat (they were pretty bad). Hearing Isaac laugh and seeing him smile was worth the bad jokes; and, Stiles realized as he parked his car outside of Lydia Martin's home that he would like to spend the rest of his life listening to that laugh and seeing that smile. If Stiles spent the rest of the evening in an untouchable good mood after that, well, it was his business.

   
 _And when you forgot that we had a date,_  
 _Or that look that you give when you show up late,_  
 _Baby, I'll love you, I'll love you anyway._  


 

Christmas vacation came and went in a blur of parties and snowball fights. It actually snowed enough for those that year. Lacrosse season hit sooner than any of them were really ready for, and with it came finals preparation, scholarship essays, and notification of college acceptances. Everyone grew so busy that it became difficult to even have a movie night. They made it work, though. Stiles had to cut back his hours at the coffee shop because of lacrosse and him putting so much time into his scholarship essays. His stress levels were rising to the point that sleep was becoming difficult. That was why when Isaac approached him in the hallway at school between classes and asked him to go on a date that Friday, Stiles practically melted on the spot at the idea of doing something stress free with the person who managed to make him smile throughout everything. They were supposed to meet at Stiles' favorite diner downtown at seven. Stiles was a little early, so he had gotten them a table. When Isaac was five minutes late, Stiles did not think anything of it. Traffic could be unpredictable.

 

Stiles ordered a drink and kept waiting.

 

Thirty minutes passed, and he started to grow worried. With a faint frown, he checked his cell phone again. There were no missed messages or calls. He started to dial Isaac’s number as he stood up, but stopped just before he hit the call button as Isaac came hurrying in through the front door of the diner. “Hey,” Isaac said breathlessly, a completely broken and apologetic expression on his face as he pressed a kiss to Stiles' cheek. He looked absolutely miserable, like he was kicking himself over and over, even as he handed a white rose to the other teen with a faint, apologetic smile. “I'm sorry. I got caught up with Scott and forgot what the day was. I’m so, so sorry. I didn't...”

 

Isaac’s words trailed off as Stiles leaned up enough to press his lips against the taller teen's, wrapping an arm around his neck while being mindful of the flower still in his hand. Stiles laughed softly when the kiss broke, smiling as he said, “I was worried. I thought... something had happened, but... I'm just glad you're okay.”

 

“I am so sorry.” Isaac sighed heavily, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

 

The slightly younger teen closed his eyes for a moment at the action before looking back up at Isaac. “Stop apologizing, and buy me a milkshake,” he stated, nudging Isaac gently before leading the other teen back to the table. They sat on the same side of the booth, Isaac’s arm around Stiles' waist as they sat close together.

 

Isaac worried at his lower lip, watching Stiles as the other teen set the flower aside carefully, thanking Isaac for it as he settled into place. “You're really not mad?” questioned the quiet teen, smiling hesitantly when Stiles shook his head once again.

 

“No, I’m not mad. I promise. This is still good.” Stiles nodded, smiling at Isaac before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He smiled once again when Isaac followed after him as he went to pull away, and he easily complied with a longer, lingering kiss. When he actually pulled away, he pressed a kiss to Isaac’s nose. Stiles was annoyed that Isaac had been late, yes; but, with everything that was going on, it was understandable. Stiles sometimes lost track of time on the best of days. He could not fault Isaac for something he was known to do. Besides, Isaac was _there_ and that was what was important. “I love you, Isaac, even if you're just as bad as me with watching the time sometimes.” Both teens laughed as Isaac held Stiles just a little closer, practically bringing him onto his lap. Despite the late start, Stiles was sure that it was going to be a great evening.

 

  
_So here's my promise made tonight,_  
 _You can count on me for life._  
 _'Cause that's when I love you,_  
 _When nothing you do can change my mind._  
 _The more I learn, the more I love,_  
 _The more my heart can't get enough._  
 _That's when I love you, when I love you,_  
 _No matter what._  


“Isaac, what are you doing out here?” Stiles asked as he walked out onto the back porch of the Hale house. All of their friends and all the families associated with everyone was inside, celebrating Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Stiles graduating high school. Lydia and Stiles had been named valedictorian and salutatorian, respectively. Scott, Boyd, and Danny had been in the top ten graduates; and, everyone else graduated with high GPAs. Everyone had gotten into the college that they had wanted with promises of keeping in touch despite the fact that most of them were scattering out across the country.

 

Jackson would be going to Harvard, Lydia to CalTech (they were doing the long-distance thing). Ethan and Danny were going to Brown. Boyd and Erica were staying in Beacon Hills, going to a local community college to start with. They would decide what to do next after that. Allison would be going to an all girls university in New Orleans, and Scott would be going to a different university in that area. They wouldn't be living together, but they would still be dating. Stiles was going to go to a university a few cities over, where he was going to get involved in a mythology program; and, Isaac, well he was going to that university as well, and he was considering getting into the criminal justice department. He had not told Stiles yet.

 

He was worried, though, that despite them going to be staying together, that things would not quite work out. Erica and Boyd were no longer dating, but Laura seemed to believe that would not last. Lydia and Jackson never had a really steady relationship, and neither had Allison and Scott. Danny and Ethan's relationship was slightly strained, but everyone believed they would work through everything. It had not really hit Isaac until that night that everything was going to change, and he was not sure he was ready. That was why he was out there. “Just... thinking,” Isaac answered quietly.

 

“About?” Stiles crossed the porch over to where Isaac was, not even asking before slipping between his boyfriend's lanky frame and the railing of the porch.

 

Isaac did not mind, though. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, holding the other boy close. It always made him feel better to have Stiles around, even when he was being a sarcastic little shit. “Everything's going to change now.”

 

Stiles idly wet his lips as he watched the stars visible above the treeline around the house, and he nodded slowly, idly running his fingers along Isaac’s arm. “Yeah,” he stated softly, the word more air than voice. “But this? This isn't changing.” Stiles shook his head as he shifted Isaac’s arms around him so that the elder boy held him tighter. “I'm not letting you go, y'know. I love you too much.”

 

“You promise?”

 

A smile formed on Stiles' face as he turned his head enough to capture a kiss, humming into the action while reaching up with one hand to rest on the back of Isaac’s neck. “I promise,” Stiles murmured as the kiss broke. “You're stuck with me.” 


End file.
